Many vehicles, especially heavy duty vehicles used in construction and maintenance, on farms, for municipal and utility services and the like, use power from the engine to drive auxiliary equipment mounted on the vehicles. Familiar non-limiting examples are truck mounted cement mixers that use engine power to drive the cement mixing barrel, dump trucks that use engine power to raise and lower the truck bed, mobile drilling rigs that use engine power to rotate and raise and lower the drill bit, lift bucket trucks that use engine power to raise and lower a manned (or un-manned) work bucket or stage for tree trimming, utility line service, sign installation and repair, bridge and building repair, and so forth. The equipment that transmits engine power to this special equipment is referred to as a “power take-off”, abbreviated as “PTO”. A power take-off command module (PTOCM) is provided in these vehicles to control the operation of the PTO by, for example, adjusting the engine speed and other functions. The PTOCM controls the engine speed (RPM) according to commands received from one or more power take-off controls (PTOCs). There are often two PTOCs: (i) an in-cab control device (ICCD), and (ii) a remote control device (RCD). The ICCD is usually mounted on the dashboard of the driver's cab of the vehicle and is used by the operator to control, for example, engine RPM and other functions when the vehicle is in motion or stopped on station (e.g., at the location where the auxiliary equipment is to be used). The RCD is installed outside the vehicle and has historically been connected to the PTOCM by a long electrical umbilical cord. An operator uses the RCD to control engine RPM and other functions from outside the vehicle while it is stopped on station. For example, an operator may stand in a lift bucket and operate the RCD to raise and lower the bucket, e.g., for tree trimming or sign installation or other purposes. In addition to controlling the engine RPM, the PTOCM and RCD connected thereto may include other control functions such as engine start/stop without resort to the in-cab ignition key, hydraulic pump start/stop, engage or disengage a clutch to the PTO, change direction of motion of the auxiliary equipment (e.g., raise or lower the bucket) and so forth. These illustrations of various RCD and PTOCM functions are intended merely as examples to facilitate understanding and not by way of limitation. Many other functions can be provided by the RCD and PTOCM. As used herein, the words “auxiliary equipment” are intended to include any kind of add-on equipment driven through a power take-off from the vehicle engine.
While such prior art wire umbilical coupled systems are useful, they also have limitations as a consequence of the RCD having to be tethered to PTOCM by an umbilical wire. Such an arrangement often limits the locations outside the cab where the operator can stand to view and operate the PTO. While this can be mitigated somewhat by providing a longer control umbilical, this increases the likelihood of the umbilical being damaged or rendered inoperable, especially at a bustling construction site where many other work activities may be occurring in close proximity to the vehicle. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a wireless system for remote control of the PTO functions of a vehicle so that the RCD need not be coupled to the PTOCM via an umbilical cord. In addition, it is desirable to accomplish this using functions that may already exist within the vehicle for other purposes. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.